Tis the Season
by nhannah
Summary: A group of Christmas themed oneshots starring, yes you guessed it, our very own Haruno Sakura! Each chapter is unrelated to one another, but hopefully just as sweet. Tis the perfect treat to warm up any winters day. Chapter One, NejixSaku


**Author's Note: **In dedication to the month of giving, I've decided to "give" my favourite Naruto character – aka, Sakura – a bunch of hot anime guys which of whom, I, personally, am in love with. Each story is completely different from the other (so don't go thinking that Sakura's playing them or anything), with the only similarity being the whole wintery Christmas theme.

During this month of good intentions, I beg of you to give each of these pairings a chance. The fact that it is my first-time attempt at most shippings in here is, I know, a pathetic excuse for extra reviews; but, hey, it's all I've got. So... you know the drill, please...

READ and REVIEW!!

* * *

I

: Winter

_a NejiSaku oneshot_

'I hate Spring', said the girl, her words causing an expression of mild, yet honest surprise to flit across the face of a usually dour Hyuuga Neji. 'Do elaborate,' replied the young prodigy as he smoothly reverted into his mask of calm nonchalance.

Haruno Sakura sighed as she was made to clarify her sudden, out-of-the-blue statement. 'Well,' she said, borrowing one of Ino's best pointed looks to give herself an air of maturity and exasperation, both at the same time (the very same look, in fact, that Sakura herself found very intimidating each time it had been directed her way). 'Its just that... now that its winter time, people have been passing by me a lot and going, "Don't you just hate the weather?", each time they do. It makes me so mad whenever they judge me as a Spring person.'

Now, Hyuuga Neji believed, he was confused.

'So?' he replied, just to air things out between them.

Another sigh. Another failed attempt at "the look". 'I just don't like to be judged, is all!' cried the young woman, her cheeks flushing pink beneath the thin blue layer of frost that encased her fair face. 'I mean – how would _you _like it if people called you a Winter person?'

The prodigy lifted a thin brow for effect before facing the woman directly for the first time since their trudge through the heavy snow. 'Who calls me that?' he asked, once again, both mildly and honestly taken-aback. _This conversation, _he thought to himself, _is getting way off track._

'No one,' said the woman, her jade eyes alight as she faced him with equal strength. 'But... well... isn't it obvious anyways?'

When the Hyuuga failed to come up with a suitable answer, the petal-haired woman carried on, as if it had not been a question to begin with. 'You're so cold and distant; like the snow. And unpredictable too, when the mood strikes. You're also pretty collected – like you never really lash out at a person unless really necesarry – yet deadly terrifying, I suppose, granting that no one has ever gotten round to telling you this before. And, also,' upon the word also, Sakura's face began to redden – a deep, healthy glow that reminded him, so very much so, of his cousin, Hinata, whenever met with her love-interest, one Uzumaki Naruto.

'And also... what?' repeated the young man; his interest finally satisfied as she reluctantly fought for an answer.

'And also... your skin.'

Neji's right eyebrow, if possible, rose even further upwards, dissapearing almost completely beneath his hair and forehead protector. He remained quiet, silently pressing for further clarification for what she had just said.

'Its pale...,' mumbled Sakura pathetically, her eyes diverting themselves towards the snow-coated earth. 'You know... like snow is. All white, and stuff.'

Neji grunted, not at all finding this funny. 'Whats the bottom line?' he asked finally, expecting nothing less than a humiliating answer on his behalf.

Sakura turned, her timid jade eyes staring directly into his milky ones.

'I like Winter.'

And it was at that point that Hyuuga Neji realised... he liked Spring.

* * *

**Author's Note: **The next one is a little more mushy – but I bet you can never guess who it is! Stay tuned, and please REVIEW! 


End file.
